Little Fears
by Cami Sky
Summary: A Kazuma no le gusta ver a Ayano asustada. No iba con ella.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Primero quiero disculparme por mi larga ausencia. La verdad es que entre el horario de la universidad, el del instituto de japonés, los exámenes y las tareas y trabajos pues ya no tenía tiempo para sentarme a escribir (o traducir en este caso).

A eso súmenle que tuve un examen de montañismo que fue un campamento de tres días y que no tenía ninguna computadora a mano y ni siquiera tenía señal en mi celular.

Pero eso ya pasó. Ahora viene algo más importante.

Lamentablemente, este es el último fic que Earth Star tiene publicado de Kaze no Stigma.

Así que esta será mi última traducción de él.

La verdad es que para mi es una pena, llegué a cogerle gustito a esto de traducir…

**Little Fears**

**Escrito por Earth Star**

Traducido por esta humilde servidora.

Ayano no era la chica más brillante que Kazuma hubiera conocido. Era terca, imprudente y no planificaba mucho el futuro. El contratista no se preocupaba mucho de los defectos de Ayano, de hecho los encontraba entretenidos y la volvían una presa fácil de las burlas. Además, la chica tenía muchas otras cualidades; poniendo las cosas en claro, su valor iba a la cabeza. Kazuma estaba impresionado de la habilidad de la muchacha de atacar y matar a un Youma sin dudarlo. Pocas chicas de su edad podrían hacerlo sin que les tiemblen las rodillas o al menos dar un grito de terror. Ayano no. Ella probablemente podría mirar a la muerte a la cara y no tenerle miedo.

Esa era la razón por la que escuchar a Ayano gritar como una niña en una película de horror le preocupaba.

Era un día normal para ellos. La pareja entró en un almacén, donde se había reportado de un Youma que acechaba a las personas. Entraron y encontraron al Youma casi instantáneamente. La lucha duró apenas un minuto, dada la debilidad del Youma. Ayano rápidamente mató a la bestia y todo fue antes de que Kazuma tuviera la oportunidad de terminar su café.

-Muy bien, vámonos-dijo Kazuma perezosamente cuando se volteó para salir.

Comenzó a preguntarse si Ayano iba a arrastrarlo para ir a cenar, cuando notó que ella no se había acercado. La chica era toda agitación y temblor, como un gatito aterrorizado enfrente a un gran perro.

-¿Ayano?

Kazuma hacia el lugar donde la chica estaba mirando, pero no vio nada que pudiera provocar esa reacción. El contratista no sentía la presencia de otras anomalías, por lo que el hombre estaba seguro que no podría haber sido otro Youma escondido en el almacén.

-¿Ayano, que estas…?

Un fuerte y penetrante grito cortó la pregunta de Kazuma. Ayano corrió y se escondió detrás del hombre, aferrándose a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Aléjalo! ¡Aléjalo!

-¿Alejarlo?-preguntó Kazuma, molesto de todavía no comprender el motivo del miedo tonto de la chica.

La próxima cabeza de la familia Kannagi señalo, con un dedo tembloroso, a su monstruo particular. Kazuma todavía no podía ver nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que bajó su mirada hasta el piso. Unos cuantos metros delante de él mascando unas semillas había un ratón de color gris. El ratón no era muy grande. De hecho, Kazuma estaba muy seguro de que había visto pelotas de golf mucho más grandes que la pequeña criatura. Luchando por mantener el semblante serio, el joven contratista miró a Ayano.

-¿Todo esto por un ratón?

-Odio a los ratones y a las ratas-exclamó la muchacha, hundiendo su rostro en su brazo.

No pudiendo soportarlo más tiempo, Kazuma estalló en carcajadas.

-No puedo creer que el próximo cabeza de la gran familia Kannagi tenga miedo de morir a manos de un pequeño ratón.

-¡Cállate!-exclamó Ayano, mientras se ruborizaba-Es normal que las chicas tengamos miedo a los ratones.

-Oh. ¿Y supuestamente tú debes ser considerada una chica "normal"?

-Kazuma…-gruñó la chica, pero al ver al ratón; enterró su cabeza en el brazo de su protector una vez más-Como sea. Solo deshazte de él.

Kazuma logró reprimir su risa.

-¿Quieres que lo mate?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Ella podía estar asustada, pero no era cruel-Solo… aléjalo de mi.

Kazuma miró hacia abajo, hacia su temblorosa compañera. A pesar de estarse divirtiendo mucho, le inquietaba ver a Ayano tan asustada. Eso no iba con ella. Además sus uñas estaban empezando a clavarse en su piel. Y eso comenzaba a doler.

Con una pequeña sacudida de su mano, Kazuma levantó al ratón con una suave brisa. El ratón, ahora perplejo al verse flotando en el aire, fue llevado lejos a través de una ventana abierta y colocado fuera.

-Listo-declaró Kazuma burlonamente-El ratón maligno se fue.

Ayano sonrió radiantemente a su salvador, antes de murmurar un "Gracias".

Kazuma recibió su agradecimiento con una sonrisa engreída.

-Así que… ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantenerte abrazada a mi brazo?

Ayano parpadeó. Entonces fue plenamente consciente de cuan cerca se encontraba de Kazuma y rápidamente lo dejó ir.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me avistaste que estaba tan cerca?-gritó la chica, mientras se tenía de un rojo furioso.

-Oh. Pues porque estabas demasiado preocupada divirtiéndote mientras gritabas por culpa del ratón maligno.

Ayano frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de su molestia, no podía seguir con el debate.

-Honestamente, si le tienes tanto miedo a los ratones… ¿Por qué no te consigues un gato?

-Mi padre es alérgico a los gatos como creo que también lo es el tuyo.

Kazuma soltó una risita.

-Oh sí, olvidé la alergia del viejo-Se inclinó cerca de la cara de Ayano-Bueno, en ese caso creo que tendré que ser tu gato oficial y asustar a cualquier ratón que intente acercársete.

-Kazuma…-dijo Ayano, impresionada por su repentina seriedad.

-Pero va a costar más. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta el número de ratas y ratones que hay en el mundo para ahuyentar.

-¡Tú, idiota!-gritó Ayano mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

Kazuma rió, prometiéndose silenciosamente que no iba a dejar que Ayano se asustara. No iba con ella.

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? Yo no le tengo miedo a los ratones, pero si Kazuma se ofreciera voluntario para protegerme de ellos no me opondría.

Pues este es el final de mis traducciones de Earth Star… a menos que publique otro fic de Kaze no Stigma.

Yo por mi parte, quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review. Algunos han dicho que traduzco bien, y la verdad es que yo siento que aún me falta mucho por mejorar. Pero no saben como me subía el ánimo el leer que había personas a las que si les gustaba lo que hacía.

Muchas gracias por todas sus muestras de apoyo.

En especial, muchas gracias a Dama 9… ¡Me dejo mi primer review en portugués!

Por ahora estoy trabajando la idea de escribir un fic de Kaze no Stigma propio… de hecho, ya tengo algunas, solo falta darles forma y plasmarlas.

¡Ya era hora de que escribiera un fic yo solita!

Pues bien, creo que eso es todo.

No sean malitos y dejen un review… miren que si ya han llegado hasta aquí es por algo.

¡Hasta otro fic!

Cami Sky

Po cierto, las sugerencias para fics son bien recibidas.

Jojojo

Ahora si me retiro

Cuídense mucho

Cami


End file.
